


Razed Hope

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 May 2008 in response to <a href="http://tkurogrym.livejournal.com/profile">tkurogrym</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape & Mad-Eye: recovery, lost, fire</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Razed Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkurogrym](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tkurogrym).



> Written on 29 May 2008 in response to [tkurogrym](http://tkurogrym.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape & Mad-Eye: recovery, lost, fire_.

Moody had been an abject bastard who'd borne no one any love, but Severus had learnt why in Albus' Pensieve upon claiming his office. It hadn't been the loss of Moody's eye. It hadn't been the chunk spell-blasted from his leg. It hadn't been a comrade, lost to Dark magic, that had filled him with rage. No, the birth of Moody's hatred, of his mania for constant vigilance, had been the day he'd witnessed the death of his daughter at the Dark Lord's hands.

Recovery from such a loss was impossible, Severus had heard, and watching Mad-Eye's expression, half-concealed by the rising tongues of fire encircling him, had made Severus grateful to know that _he_ had no bastards of his own about which to be concerned.

Masking his pity for a man who would have cheerfully seen him dead, however, had been a greater challenge than it should have been.


End file.
